when i hear her cry for help
by purple-butterfly-tattoo
Summary: hinata was left for the akatsuki by naruto, but instead of them killing her sasuke asks for her to be his partner leading to which hinata is now in the akatsuki she hates sasuke, sasuke loves her. can they love each other and be happy together?


**Hello everyone! Today I will begin remaking this story! It has been a while and my writing has gotten better so I need to re-do my stories.**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Hinata P.O.V.

_It started like any other mission. Naruto, Ino, Neji, and I (the Soon to be sannin) were walking through the rain country trying to bring a scroll to the kazekage, when all the sudden we were attacked out of no where by about a hundred rouge ninja._

_I used my byakugan and what I saw was disturbing, they were all at sannin levels. We tried to fight them off but when we couldn't, we looked to Naruto to give us orders. "Hinata stay here and hold them off so we can escape, I will be back for you as soon as I can." Naruto ordered._

_The bad thing is... I believed him._

_I stayed and fought. I fought, and I fought until I killed every single last one of them, but doing that came with a price. _

_I had killed them all, but not without getting hurt in the progress. I have cuts running all over my body, my white cloths were either stained completely red by blood or had been ripped off my body. I was dying and I knew it. _

_For almost a full day, I laid there, bleeding to death, wishing for death to hurry up and just take me, when I was saved. At the time I thought Naruto had finally come back to me. How utterly stupid I had been. I got a glimpse of him, my eyes blurry from the loss of blood so I could not make out who it was. The last thing I remember was hearing my savior say "don't worry Hyuuga, I will not let you die." knowing that voice could only come from one person, the last thing I thought before slipping into unconsciousness was 'Uchiha'_

I woke up some time later, I was confused that I wasn't dead and even more confused that I was on a bed. I tried to move but the pain was too much so I just stayed still. I heard the door open and someone come in, and walk to the bed and over to where I could see them. It was a girl. She had blue hair and a flower pined into it. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Konan. I am going to tell you a little bit about the Akatsuki, the stuff you don't already know that is, because from what you do know probably won't make you want to stay."

"Okay." I croaked out.

"would you like some water first?" she asked me.

"yes please." I croaked out again.

"ITACHI! GET... what's your name?" she asked.

"Hinata." I told her.

"ITACHI GET HINATA A GLASS OF WATER!" she screamed through the door. A few moments later the door opened again and a glass of water was handed to me. The person walked out.

I drank it greedily. "thank you Konan" I told her finally able to talk correctly again.

"okay so lets begin. You already know we try to capture the tailed beast, but you don't know why. We catch them so that we can save humanity from mass destruction. You see hop people treat the containers, you know that when a containers emotions become hectic its demon form come out. Hurt is one of the emotions that cause that. The tailed beast have caused wars, all because they were hurt because of mistreatment. We are not killing the beast but shrinking it down to like the size of a pet. We have eight of the nine biju already. If you were to join you would be given Shukaku as your pet. As for the containers, they actually do not die, Gaara was an accident, stupid Deidara knocked his head on a big rock and he had an aneurism. Gaara forgave him and the sand is alies with us. Gaara even hangs around here sometimes. What we are trying to do is stop the wars, stop the hate, and stop the hurt. Do you understand at least a little bit?" she asked me.

"Yeah Konan, I think I do. I will have to think about it though." I told her and then watched as a message hawk flew into my room and onto my bed. Konan took the message out and heald it out for me to read.

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**If you're alive, then I guess**_

_**now is a good enough time**_

_**to tell you to get over yourself.**_

_**I don't love you. I never will **_

_**love you. You're weak, you're **_

_**annoying, you're shy, you're**_

_**stupid, you're ugly, and most of**_

_**all you're useless. Everyone in **_

_**the whole village hates you**_

_**and you are too stupid to see**_

_**that. They wanted you dead**_

_**just like I do. Everyone knows **_

_**behind your shy act you are**_

_**just a rich stuck up bitch who**_

_**thinks she's better than everyone**_

_**else and only thinks about herself.**_

_**I hope you're dead. I am not being **_

_**a bastard by leaving you, I did**_

_**it for the good of the village.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

I read and reread the letter hoping that maybe if I wished hard enough the words would change. After the third reread, the tears finally began to fall. Konan took the note and began to read it. Getting angrier and angrier with every word she read. By the middle I could hear her cursing under her breath. I looked up when I heard a knock on the door. "come in!" I shouted.

Sasuke walked in the room with the tiny raccoon in his arms. He put Shukaku on the bed then looked at our faces. "what happened? Whats wrong?" he asked as Shukaku curled into me trying to cheer me up.

Konan handed him the letter and he began to read. When he was finished he was mad, I could tell. He was mad enough to kill. He laid down on the bed and then brought me to him. I snuggled up to him.

"are you able to move yet Hyuuga?" he asked me. "Everyone wants to meet you."

"I think so." I told him then I looked at Konan. "I want to join"

"YAYYYYY! Finally another girl will be around."

**So what do you all think? Do you like it? Hate it? Wanna date it? Review and tell me what you think and what I should change.**


End file.
